Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. As would be expected, such large storage systems may be complex in nature and may include a plurality of discrete components, wherein each of these discrete components may be a serviceable item that has a finite life expectancy. Accordingly and in the event of a technical problem with a discrete components, it may be difficult to locate the discrete component that has failed or is failing.